


Keep My Head Above Water Or I'll Drown

by yadylov



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Private School, Romantic Comedy, Underage Drinking, gary is the best cat, names changed slightly, patrick is the best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadylov/pseuds/yadylov
Summary: Bob is starting school at Bikini Bottom High and is in for a whirlwind of bad romantic comedy stereotypes. One evil twin and one good, but is it really like that or do people not know their dirty secrets. Will bob be able to survive University or will he drown in homework and cheesy pick up lines.
Relationships: Sandy Cheeks/SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles, Squilliam Fancyson/SpongeBob SquarePants
Kudos: 9





	Keep My Head Above Water Or I'll Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll this is my first time writing something like this and actually submitting it. Let me know if ya'll like it and all. If i get an ok response i'll continue writing it and maybe start submitting a chapter each week. This is BL if you do not like it no one is keeping here just click the little x on the top right corner.

An alarm screeched waking bob from an endless dream of darkness. opening his eyes to the sight of Gary laying heavily on his on his chest making it hard to breathe. Move Gary you'll make me late bob yelled as Gary screeched in protest. Come on Gary with a little shove he managed to finally get free from the fur ball. Bob made his way to the window Gary following after his owner quietly, opening the curtain only to be interrupted by another screech of the alarm. Whipping his head around searching for the source of his nightmares he sees his cellphone underneath the bed. 

Picking it up the screen turns on to reveal it only has 15% battery great runs through bobs head he forgot to charge it again. looking at the top left corner he notices its already 9:00 am. SHIT !! I'm going to be late ! he yells as he quickly pulls on his uniform and brushes his teeth while trying and failing to tame his messy blond hair. Bye Gary i'll see you when i get back he yells tripping over his feet on the way to the front door. Running and yelling down the street trying to catch up to the city bus. Finally the bus driver notices bright blond hair in the review mirror and steps on the brakes. Thanks bob says out of breath when the bus driver opens the door. 

Bob!! Back Here !! Patrick yells from the back trying to catch his attention. Hey Pat he says as he makes his way back to him and sits down. He catches his breath he turns his full attention to Patrick. The good thing of going to a private university was not having to worry about what you have to wear every morning yet Patrick still shows up a mess. Their uniforms almost identical except Pat's shirt was untucked and dirty with what seemed to be breakfast and his pants were winkled . His blazer was missing a few buttons. Looking up at his face he noticed big brown eyes and messy pink hair. Cheeks full of crumbs and full of whatever snack he fancied that morning. Pat you know it's against school policy to have pink hair we went over this. You'll get in trouble and that's not even considering your uniform. Mrs. Puff is going to lose it you're going to give her a heart attack. Chill bob she'll get over it eventually besides i hear there will be some new students this year. Apparently they are from a really well off family and I'm pretty sure she'll be busy helping Mr. Krabs scrub the shit out of his mouth after he spends all day kissing their asses. Language Pat !! Chill Bob she won't even notice my hair. I hope for your sake Pat that she doesn't or you'll end up in detention for the first day again.


End file.
